1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector with a retainer.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,628 discloses a connector with a housing made of a synthetic resin. Cavities are formed in the housing and terminal fittings are accommodated in the cavities. A retainer mount hole is formed in a side surface of the housing and communicates with the cavities. A retainer is insertable into the retainer mount hole along a direction normal to the terminal inserting direction. The retainer initially is at a partial locking position where the retainer is retracted from the cavities to permit the insertion and withdrawal of the terminal fittings. However, the retainer can be moved to a full locking position where a portion of the retainer is in the cavities and engaged with jaws at the rear ends of the properly inserted terminal fittings to retain the terminal fittings in the cavities.
A demand exists for a shorter connector. The above-described connector can be shortened by reducing the thickness of the upper and lower walls. However, this thinning may require the retainer mount hole to open in three adjacent surfaces of the housing, e.g. upper wall and opposite side walls. A housing that is open at three adjacent surfaces is not strong and the entire housing may be resiliently deformable.
The invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to provide a strong housing with a retainer mount hole.